Changed Skills
The expanded skill sections from the Complete Adventurer and Complete Warrior are used. Alchemy If an existing class or prestige class grants a bonus to Craft (Alchemy), the Alchemy skill is added to its class skill list, and the bonus still applies. Appraise A quick table of Appraise DCs: Action DC Appraise an Item's Workmanship 10 Appraise an Item's Value 12 Determine an Item's Quality Benefit 15 Determine if an item is a Forgery/Fake2 20+Forgery Bonus Quick Count1 of Coins (To highest Order of Magnitude) 12 Quick Count of Coins1 (to nearest 100's) 17 Quick Count of Gems (Number only)1 12 Gem Kind and Type 17 Modifiers Staple/Very Common +0 Stock/Common +2 Occassional/Uncommon +5 Specialty/Rare +10 Exotic/Very Rare +15 Unique +20 Value > 500 gp +5 Value > 5000 gp +10 1A quick count is a full-round action. If the number of items is less than the larger of the character's Appraise or Spot bonus, an exact quick count can be done as a standard action. 2Items that are forgeries or fakes are generally made of less valuable materials that appear to be the normal valuable material (e.g. imitation or costume jewelry). As such, their value is 1/(2 * Forgery Bonus) of their apparent value. Until correctly identified, the forgery quality will be misidentified as a different quality. If the appraise check succeeds, items are always appraised within 10% (1d3-2) of its actual value. If the appraise check fails, items are always appraised within 50% ((2d6-7)*10%) of their actual value. If the appraise DC is greater than 20, every point of DC over 20 represents an additional 10% of error (whether success or failure). So -50% becomes -60%, and +10% becomes +20%. When the total error falls below -100% or over +200%, the appraiser has no idea of the actual value of the object. Bluff Concealing Manifesting: After having successfully suppressed any display associated with manifesting a power (using the Concentration skill as normal), a manifester may make a separate Bluff check to completely conceal his manifesting. The DC on this Bluff check is 15+Number of Power Points used to manifest the power. If the manifest succeeds, the manifester does not provoke an attack of opportunity, An opponent can see through this bluff by making a Sense Motive check with a DC equal to the Bluff result - 5 (or automatically if no attempt to conceal is made). The bonus from Combat Manifesting applies to this use of the skill as a competence bonus. Finally, if the power results in a directly observable result independent of the display, this use of the Bluff skill cannot be applied. (You can't conceal the fact you manifested an Energy Ball, for instance.) Diplomacy Diplomacy DC to Improve Attitudes Initial Attitude New Attitude Combative Hostile Unfriendly Indifferent Friendly Helpful Fanatic Combative <25 25 35 50 65 80 200 Hostile <5 <20 20 25 35 50 150 Unfriendly <-15 <5 5 15 25 40 120 Indifferent <-30 <-5 <5 5 15 30 90 Friendly <-40 <-15 <-5 <5 5 20 60 Helpful <-100 <-50 <-30 <-15 <5 5 50 Fanatic <-150 <-50 <-30 <-15 <-5 <5 5 To worsen an attitude, subtract 20 from the listed DCs and invert the sign. Combative:The target is engaged in combat against you or your allies. This attitude will last for 1 round for every point of your Charisma bonus, +1 round for every round the target receives damage. At which point the target's attitude reverts to normal. Fanatic:The target will give its life to serve you. When fighting for you or your cause, a fanatic gains +2 morale bonus to Strength and Constitution, a +1 morale bonus to Will saves, and a -1 penalty to AC. This attitude lasts for one day plus one day per point of your Charisma bonus. At which point the targets attitude reverts to normal. Changing the target's attitude to fanatic is the equivalent of a non-magical mind-affecting ability, and conditions the prohibit, nullify, or suppress mind-affecting abilities will do the same to the fanatic attitude. Hide, Move Silently, and Sneak If a requirement needs either Hide or Move Silently, use the ranks in Sneak. If it uses both skills, use the higher rank requirement. Even if a class skill list would provide both Hide and Move Silently, the character cannot take Sneak twice. Knowledge (Culture) New knowledge skill; see the entry on knowledge skills for more details. Literate Languages Literate Languages allows a character to read and write a language. As with Speak Language, each rank in Literate Languages allows a character to read and write a language. If a character is literate in 5 or more languages, they gain a +2 synergy bonus to Decipher Script. The following classes have Literate Languages on their class skill list: Akashic, Ardent, Aristocrat, Augur, (Expert), Psion, Psychic Warrior, Ritual Warrior, Society Mind. When creating a character, choosing to be literate in a language consumes two bonus language picks, or one if the language is already spoken as racial language. Speak Languages Speak Languages does not confer literacy in a language; it only allows the character to speak the language. As normal, each skill point allows the character to speak an additional language. See the Languages page for more details. Category:RulesCategory:Skills